


Fit

by imachar



Series: 30 ficlets series [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil admires Chris running, and then goes home for <i>breakfast…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - please notify me if you spot any egregious errors...
> 
> If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Inspired by this….

 

Phil has always loved this view, the Golden Gate Bridge from Baker Beach, spectacular at any time of day, but particularly so early in the morning with the marine layer just beginning to burn off, the contours of the bridge softened by the fog. But this morning, if he’s honest, he’s a little distracted by the other view, the one of the long, lean figure that’s powering south along the beach, running in long, loping strides just out of reach of the shallow surf that’s breaking at the low-tide line.

While Chris is expecting him he almost certainly can’t recognize him from this distance so Phil takes his chance to appreciate all that spare, sinewy grace in action, leaning his ass against the back of a bench and crossing his arms to tuck his hands close where he can warm them.

On leave from the USS Ambroise Paré for a few days he’s only got a couple of hours on Earth as he does a ship transfer on his way to a conference on Tellar Prime and he can’t think of a better way of passing the time than a quick reunion with Chris, whom he hasn’t seen in almost a year. They’re by no means in a relationship but they still manage to comm intermittently, neither of them good at keeping in touch – both busy and often distracted – and they’re both willing to bend their schedules a little to facilitate the occasional tryst. Certainly, the message that had come in as he’d been walking out of the main Fleet shuttle station had left Phil in no doubt about Chris’s enthusiasm for a meeting, however brief it might be. He’d directed Phil to come find him at the end of his run, promising food and sex if he could find his way over to the beach in time.

As he continues to watch the figure draw nearer Phil finds himself a little confused by the presence of a shaggy golden retriever sprinting along the surf line ahead of Chris. He knows that Chris is only on Earth for a few weeks himself, waiting for a transfer as the new captain of the Nkrumah and, that aside, Phil’s pretty sure that Starfleet temporary accommodation doesn’t permit pets the size of this particular dog which has now turned and is running up the beach towards him, spraying sand as it goes.

Always happy to greet a friendly puppy, Phil drops down and gets an enthusiastic reception from the dog, that he’s finally able to identify as _she_ and he’s still there, with his hands full of soft fur and a well-licked face when Chris finally powers up the beach and comes to a halt by the bench.

“So you made it?” Chris is breathing hard, leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees for a moment and then standing to stretch, the black running vest riding up to reveal a taut stomach and that dark, damp line of curls that Phil loves so much.

“Nothing like an incentive, I pulled rank, found a facilities tech and got zie to run me over in a ground car, got me here in ten minutes.” Phil stands and nods towards the dog in an unspoken question.

Chris leans down to clip the leash back on to her collar and introduces them. “Phil, this is Hadley. Hadley, this is Phil.”

Phil raises an eyebrow and Chris grins. “Dad calls all his dogs after his commands, the Hadley was his fourth; could be worse we had a dog called Acheron when I was a kid.”

With a bitten-back snort of laughter Phil steps close and pulls Chris against him. He’s warm and damp and smells of salt and sweat and the citrus of fleet-issue shower-gel, which confirms that he is indeed in temporary housing, making the presence of Hadley even more of a conundrum. Christ though, he feels good, all flexed muscle and slick skin, and Phil curls his fingers into the wet curls at his nape and pulls Chris into a long, sweet, lascivious kiss.

“Fuck, I’ve missed that, no-one kisses like you do.” Chris takes a breath and Phil laughs at him unaccountably happy to be in this particular moment. Another kiss, longer and deeper and filthy-wet, neither of them even pretending that sex isn’t their most immediate concern and then Phil feels the unmistakable thrum of Chris’s cock, covered only by thin flannel, as it strains against the integral support in his running shorts. He breaks away with a swift, gentle pat to the offending bulge and smirks. “Not here.”

Chris capitulates easily. “Okay, come on while I take Hadley home.”

“So why are you running with your Dad’s dog?” They both turn and start to head across the parking area towards the road and Chris steers Phil away from the shuttle stop and towards the south entrance that leads into the wooded hills that are home to the substantial houses occupied by Starfleet’s brass-in-residence.

“Since he came ashore, he and Mom have had an admiralty house over on Piper Loop. I stopped by to take Hadley out because Dad had to be at some intelligence conference over at the Cooper Compound at ass-o’clock this morning.”

“And your Mom?”

“Making breakfast for us and then heading back out to the ranch. Don’t worry we’ll have the place to ourselves within the hour.”

Under other circumstance Phil wouldn’t be at all happy about fucking in the Admiral’s house, but given that the alternative is Chris’s spartan and not very noise-proof, temporary housing, he thinks that it’ll do just fine today. And if his previous experiences with Alice Pike’s cooking are anything to go by, the breakfast will provide more than enough fuel for whatever the two of them can get up to before Phil has to make that 13:24 shuttle to Tellar Prime.

_fin_


End file.
